Strange Meetings
by Invader Zin
Summary: the story that goes with deep in the depths hope you like it... it has Gollum. well thats it... I guess see ya L8er!
1. he falls into her life

Strange Meetings  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Jeagol padded quietly to the edge of the cliff overlooking the glowing magma. Its' glow, the occasional burst of heat it made, and its' slight gurgling sound comforted her, and when she felt worried or uneasy she was drawn to the spot. She lay down and felt the gentle heat caress her face, gently, soothing her.  
  
She lay on her back, staring at the small circle of gray that was the entrance to her home. For a second, she thought she saw a movement at the lip of the volcano. (If it had been you or I, we would have seen nothing, her ears and eyes are larger and have more acute sight and hearing.) She moved her ears slightly and she heard something that sounded like "OWWWWW!!!" and "PRECIOUS!!!" and also "GOLLUM!!!" and a shriek. She quietly wondered who Gollum was. Suddenly, she saw a glimmer of gold fall into the glowing magma. Then, she saw a figure falling down, a bit closer then the glimmer had been. She snatched up a net that was used to keep small children from falling off of the edge of the cliff and with expertise caught the figure. "I wonder if it saw the ladder..." she muttered, and pulled in the net. 


	2. a secret unveiled

Oh and I do not own any characters 'cept Jeagol an' the rest of her race.  
  
  
  
Strange Meetings  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Is you Gollum? Did you see the stairs? Why you here?" Jeagol interrogated the strange lump.  
  
The only answer she was given was "Poor, poor Smeagol, Gollum!" Jeagol's face was one of total petrifaction.  
  
"No such thing as Smeagol!" she squealed, frightened, worried, and confused. The lump, (as you already knew was Gollum) stood up shakily. "No one banished! No one!" Jeagol yelped out, wondering if the only one who was banished could be still alive. She shook her head, clearing it. "Who is you?" she repeated.  
  
"Poor, poor Smeagol..." the creature replied. "Gollum, Gollum!" This statement thoroughly confused, annoyed, and worried poor Jeagol to no end.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." She grumbled, irritated. "Just tell me if you is Smeagol or Gollum." As an after thought, she added tartly (and correctly) "Or maybe you's both hmmm?" She rolled her eyes, oblivious to the look on the creature's face when she those five words.  
  
Suddenly, the creature was on its' feet and in it's eyes there seemed to be a green flame. "How does youses know?" it hissed in a menacing tone. 


	3. he rants

I do not own anything you recognize.  
  
  
  
Strange Meetings  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"You's mean me was right?" whimpered Jeagol, shocked. The creature just hissed at her instead of bothering to reply. "Okay... Uh... Gollum?"  
  
"Yesssss?" replied Gollum, hissing a bit, which helped Jeagol in no way at all. Jeagol shuddered a little.  
  
"Did you see the stairs? Or the ladder?" Jeagol questioned Gollum hesitatingly. He just shook his head and when he did this, his lank hair moved a little. "Oh.... Well, then why is you here?" Jeagol questioned Gollum carefully, not wanting him to bite her.  
  
"I tellses them, yes I did. Yesssssss..." He whispered, confusing Jeagol yet again.  
  
"What is you talking about?" asked Jeagol, somehow not disturbing Gollums' mutterings.  
  
"Yesssss... They should of given me the Precious... Yesss... Gollum!" he continued ranting quietly. Jeagol just blinked her steel blue eyes in confusion. "MY PRECIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gollum yelled suddenly and started racing around in a rage, the emerald light in his eyes turned in a flash to a dazzling flame. 


	4. Gollum acts nice( I am SOOOOO scared... ...

"Ahhh... What's a precious?" Asked Jeagol worriedly. "And who did you tell what?"  
  
Gollum seemed to think Jeagol a fool for asking these two rather reasonable questions (A/N sorry he seems evil though he is my fave character.) and sighed. "The Precious is a ring that's driving us crazy, who is the nice Hobbit, and the Hobbit weses wantses to strangle Yesssssss! I tellses them to give me the Precious." He replied, quite calmly, his eyes were pale (if you read the two towers that means he is Smeagol.) and he seemed quite calm, and quit frighteningly nice. "Youese never say who yous is. Or how youses survives this constant heat." He commented, quickly corking the flow of questions. One of which just happened to be "what's a Hobbit?" 


	5. she answers his question

Whimpers * I... I... I... I don't own Gollum, or Hobbits, or Mount Doom... * cries * I do own all of Gollums' decendants but not Gollum, that is sir Tolkiens' privalage. Oh, Canada rocks!!!!!!!!!! Eh? (A/N I just HAD to do that!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
~Invader~  
  
~ I n v a d e r ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeagol looked a little disappointed because Gollum stopped her from asking what a Hobbit was, but decided to answer anyway. "I'm Jeagol, this is the Dark Lava mountain, or, as you from the surface call it, Mount. Doom. Once in a while one of us goes to the surface to get food, they get asked 'where you from?' and theys answers 'over there.' Then the people gaspses and says 'Murder!' and weses say ' Mount. Doom.' And, naturally the people trys to kills them then theys barely escapes," she stopped and took a breath of warm air from the magma, " We almost never out here, we are usually home mine is over there." She pointed to a beautifully carved house that was made from the very wall of the volcano. "I happen to be the only one that lives near the volcano, so I make sure no one falls in." She faltered, remembering the faint glint of gold she had seen, and then said "I think your Precious is gone for ever." 


	6. that's it... for now!

I don't own Gollum!!!!!!! Or Deagol!!!!!! But their descendants are MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA * kaff kaff kaff * I'm okay..... Well not really but...... aww well! Okay... quit staring at me! Arrgh!!!!!! QUIT IT!!!! * runs through 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000,000,000,000 walls * * still yelling, of course * Quit it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~invader~  
  
~ I n v a d e r ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gollum screeched, the gleam in his eyes turning into an avocado inferno, "no....." Gollum whimpered and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Precious..."  
  
Jeagol's' hard look melted, and her eyes went from a harsh midnight blue to a soft steel blue. "Rings no matter, life matters. As long as you is alive life is good, it's okay, that happens to everyone, it will for ever! No one can change that, don't worry."  
  
Gollum remembered his old friend Deagol, and wept. He missed Deagol, this Jeagol reminded him of Deagol they were so alike... He and Jeagol knew they both knew they had found a new friend, and Jeagol decided Gollum would live in the mountain for the rest of his life. His life started again that day, when he met a descendant of both Deagol and himself, but neither he nor Jeagol knew and neither would.  
  
Eh, that's all for now Invader signing off and out! Come back to my next LoTR fic. If you dare!!!! O_o Hee Hee!!! 


End file.
